


Candles

by Mysterious_Prophetess



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Keith (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Prophetess/pseuds/Mysterious_Prophetess
Summary: In honor of Keith's Birthday.Keith turned four and everything changed.





	Candles

 

“Happy Birthday, dear Keith. Happy Birthday to you!” With a cute puff of air, the now four-year-old Keith blew out the candles stuck into his birthday cake. The small cake was mostly red with black letters that read “Happy 4th Birthday Keith.”

“What’d you wish for, little man?” Keith’s father asked, messing with his hair.

“Can’t tell you or it won’t come true!” Keith said. He smiled up at his mother who smiled faintly back. She always smiled like she had a secret. This time it didn’t really reach her eyes.

“Let’s cut into the cake before our son dives head-first into it,” she said patting Keith’s dad on the shoulder. He smiled down at her and quickly cut into the little cake placing a slice that might have been a bit too big for a four-year-old but it was his birthday, he should live a little. Keith dug into his cake making a huge black and red frosting mess all over his face. Keith’s mother laughed a little before she pulled out a violet and black handkerchief and gently wiped his face off despite his protests.

“Now that we’re done with cake, it’s time for presents,” she said. Keith smiled and bounced out of his chair, like a shot to the living room where a few presents were stacked up on the table.

“Open this one first, son,” Keith’s father said. Keith grabbed a red-wrapped box and opened it to reveal a model fighter plane. His eyes lit up with happiness as he flies it around the living room, making sounds of it in flight.

“Hold up there, Keith, you still have a few more,” His mother said. Keith opened up another and wrinkled his nose: clothes. Another was a copy of his mother’s jacket! He pulled it on and…it was way too big. His parents laughed at how much the fabric engulfed Keith.

“There’s one more,” His mother said after she’d stopped laughing. In fact, now she was calm and very serious. She handed him a black wrapped box marked with a symbol he thought he’d seen before. He opened it and it was His Mother’s special knife!

“This isn’t a toy, but I think…that it’s time for you to have this,” Keith’s mother said, “No matter what happens, so long as you carry this blade, you carry me with you. For now, your Daddy will take care of it, but someday you’ll know how to use it. Treat it with respect, alright?” Keith nodded holding the blade close. Over his head, Keith’s father and Keith’s mother had a silent conversation. He put a happy face on for Keith, butwhenever Keith went back to playing with his airplane, Keith’s Father shot Keith’s Mother unhappy looks.

——————————————————————————————————

_“You’re just going to leave him without ever telling him why!”_

_“How would you have me explain this, Ken? We’re lucky he favored your side as opposed to any of mine!”_

_“Kiara—.”_

_“I have to go. If I stay….I’ve neglected my duties long enough.”_

_“Duties? What about me? What about Keith? What about your duty as a mother!”_

_“Mothers do this all the time all over the universe! If I don’t go, I might lead them here sooner!”_

_“Take us with you!”_

_“And raise a child amongst rebel forces, constantly on the run fearing for his life, everyday of his life? At least here on Earth he’ll have stability and you! I have to go, Ken. Your world isn’t ready for the great war—.”_

——————————————————————————————————

Keith sleepily walked out of his room and saw his Mother turn her back on his Father and she walked out the door.

He never saw her again.

——————————————————————————————————

**Author's Note:**

> MP: It’s my favorite Paladin’s Birthday today (I knew he was a scorpio!) so I decided to write a piece in honor of Keith. However, because I’m me I was not going to be able to do fluff without tinging it with bitterness. Sorry, that’s not how I roll.
> 
> This will feature my own head canons about certain things.  
> Things I’ve argued with [ @makenzie-rush ](http://makenzie-rush.tumblr.com/) about.
> 
> I just realized that I never posted those HC's so go [ here ](https://mysterious-prophetess.tumblr.com/post/166783691118/head-canons-about-keiths-mom) to read them. S4 spoiler warning.


End file.
